Light in Darkness
by Redstar95
Summary: I'm just a boy.Living what seems to be like a double life. It's been like that for as long as I can rememmber. No one knows about this but my enamies and my allies. Everyone else is not knowing of my other life.I think it's time someone else knew.
1. It's just a Journal

Authors note: This is the first time ever in all my life that I'm writing a story in FIRST PERSON!!! I feel that if your writing 1st person that you really need to know the character, like I mean KNOW the character, imagine what's going on in their head, like match the personality dead on. Everything has to be exact if you want a first person story to really mean something, but I'm just doing this because I'm sort of…experimenting. Ya, I'm just seeing what it's like, testing my abilities. So, I guess that's all I have to say.Also,sorry for a few spelling errors, i stink at spelling but hey, as Hannah Montana once said "Knowbody is Perfect!"

Useful info: **_Journal entry_** "Dialog" (duh…)

Well that's all for now! Enjoy and plzzzzz review…or else…

Chapter 1: It's just a journal

_**It's 12:00 at midnight and for some odd reason I can't get myself to fall asleep. Maybe it's because my feet hurt like heck! Every step I take is like I'm walking on nails, then afterwords I would start to feel my feet pulsing painfully, burning sort of. Really, I guess it's all in my mind, like an illusion. My body is just giving me an excuse to start getting lazy around here. And laziness is the last thing I need to be full of, especially with Orochimaru ordering me around like his personal butler. I know it's his fault that I'm in pain. It's also his fault that I can't sleep. He kept me busy running a bunch of errands today, and how else was I supposed to stay awake in the middle of the night, coffee. Who know how many cups I had. Oh, well I guess I'll just keep writing until I fall asleep-** _

"What are you doing Kabuto?" A faint voice echoed off the walls. Who is that! And how did this person enter my room without me noticing. I could've sworn that my door was closed. Well, I guess someone was gonna walk in here sooner or later."I'm just…writing" I kept my face to my journal so I would't turn around. I'm not sure why I wouldn't come face to face to the other person in the room. I just, didn't turn around and kept my eyes glued to the sheet of paper in my notebook.

"What are you writing?" The voice continued, it sounded like it was getting closer.

"I-it's just a journal…" I felt someone's presence behind me. This is ridiculous, what's so terrifying about this person that's making me freak out? I don't even know who this person is. That's the thought that was rolling through my mind as I turned my head around to face the mystery intruder. Well, no one was there. It's official, I'm hearing things! But just as I was about to continue, I heard the voice again, only this time directly-in-front-of-me.

"What's wrong, ya scared of me?" The voice whispered, mockingly. I knew someone was in front of me, I just didn't know who? You know that feeling you get when someone's near you, or almost right next to you, they give off some sort of body heat. Well, that's the feeling that I felt. And to tell you the truth, that wasn't exactly my favorite feeling. I hate it actually. It felt weird. It felt weird like the heat radiating onto my face. Someone is in here. And they're close. Very close. I just realized something. I was holding my breath. Why, out of worry? And another thing, my eyes were sealed shut. I slowly creaked my eyes open and saw a dark out lining of the intruder. My eyes widened hoping it would help me see the person, but no luck.

The dark figure took a few steps in and reached for something on my desk. The arm extended for my lamp. The golden skin glowed under the light as it grabbed the neck of the lamp, slowly bending it back ward so that it was shining to the ceiling. The lamps light shot up and gently flooded the surrounding area with light as its heat gently fell down to fill whatever space it could, creating a small oasis of light. Just enough light for two people. But whoever it was that was in front of me was gone, or, no, just behind me again. I turned around once more, but just I was about to make a full 360 in my chair, the lamp was switched off. O.k. whoever is in here is really annoying. I felt around on my desk until I found my desk lamp. I felt a few pens, then my journal-aha! I grabbed the lamp and switch it, but the hand that belonged to the intruder, who apparently hadn't let go of the lamp, switched it off.

Oh, I see how it is. I turned it on again only this time I made sure to yank it out of the person's hands. But both hands where brought out and where holding it tightly. The hands slowly bent the light toward what seemed to be the outlining of a face. My head was dizzy from not breathing. When the lamp was bent fully in the intruder's direction I lifted my head to see-

"Boo." I let out a deep long sigh then inhaled the lost breath that I have been longing for. I can't believe I was getting freaked out over-

" What do you want Sasuke?" I bent my lamp back to my notebook turning back around in my chair.

"Nothing, I'm just walking around." Sasuke answered sitting on my desk. I raised my eyebrow at his reply.

"At midnight."

"Well, I don't see you in bed either."

"I would go to bed, but I'm just not tired yet."

"How come?" Sasuke asked picking up my notebook from under my pen. He is more annoying than he thinks he is. Why doesn't he just leave?

" Because I drank a lot of coffee." I looked up at him on my desk watching him rudely flip through the pages of my notebook.

"What's the coffee for?" He mumbled while teasingly tearing at a page's edge. I swear if he tears any part of that book.

" It's so I don't get tired while doing whatever it is that Orochimaru wants me to do." I rested my chin in my hands. When will he leave this is getting really annoying.

" Like what?" He jumped off of my desk holding the slightly torn page by the tip.

"Like doing stuff for you!" I grabbed my notebook out of his annoying little hands. I watched him slowly step back toward my bed and take a seat.

"Whatever." He let his back fall on the pillows, scattering everything. I just made that bed this morning, now he's ruining it. His leg started swaying back and forth, what did he think this was, his room.

"You can do things yourself, I don't see why I have to do things for you." "It's not like I'm asking you to do things for me. I can take care of my self."

"Well why don't you tell anyone that." I turned around to see him sitting up looking straight at me.

" If you mean Orochimaru, then your insane. Besides you tolled me your self. not to get the guy mad. So stop complaining and just do what the man says." He slowly lay back on the pillows. I turned back to my journal and continued writing.

"Easy for you to say." I kept scribbling away at my notebook.

"Just so you know, I don't enjoy you doing things for me." Sasuke sighed.

I didn't feel like talking anymore. It was 1:15 in the morning and he was getting on my nerves. Oh well on the bright side, I feel kinda tired now. I think the coffee is finally wearing off. Anyway I guess I can just pretend he's not in here. Ya, that'll do for now. I kept writing for what seemed like hours. And throughout the entire time, Sasuke never left! After a while I closed my notebook and walked to my bed. Sasuke was lying there half under the covers half on top. His mouth was slightly open and a low snore escaped from his mouth. He shifted to the side and scrunched his legs up to his chest and made an odd snuffling noise.

Well if he wants to sleep in my room fine with me. I guess I'll just sleep in his room. I turned off my desk lamp letting my room fall into an eerie darkness. I left and closed the door behind me.

I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms out. Something wasn't right. I started to feel my surroundings. I looked up at the walls. The bed was smaller to-this isn't my room! I jumped out of the unknown bed and poked my head out the door.

"This is Sasuke's room…oh, now I remember." I walked into my room and believe it or not, Sasuke was still there, only now he was slightly falling off the bed with his small feet just barley touching the floor. I walked up to him and pushed him off. His face hit the floor then he let out a muffled grumble.

"Morning Sasuke." I started as I went to go fix my bed.

"Good morning jerk." He smirked as he headed for the door. I ignored his insult and continued my daily bed making.

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"Have fun." Like I cared what he did.

" Someone's feeling angry this morning." Then Sasuke was out the door. It's about time!

I walked up to my desk and I saw my journal lazily flopped open.

"Funny, I thought I closed it…" But, I noticed something that wasn't in my handwriting.

**_I don't understand why he doesn't just leave. He's still in here right now in fact. What makes him think that he can just waltz in here and take a nap._**

_**Well Kabuto,maybe you should try closing your door instead of leaving it wide open…**_

He read my journal didn't he? He needs to keep his nose out of other people's business. He should keep himself out of other people's rooms to while he's at it. Then I closed my journal and went to go find something to eat. Why does Sasuke have to be this annoying?

Okay, heres the deal with this story, I'm probably not going to continue with it, but if i really want to ( or if other people want me to) than i will. So if you liked it review, if you didn't, well then sorry this didn't interest you even just a little. Well bye bye for now!!!!(now you can review)


	2. That's how it always is

Authors Note: Hiya peoples! Heres the second chapter. Enjoy, and review!!Thanx!

Chapter 2:That's how it always is.

I was on my way down stairs to have breakfast early that morning.

"I think I'm in the mood for waffles!" I smiled. I was in the kitchen when Oshiru ran right into me.

"S-s-sorry, I mean, umm…" He was rambling on about something but I couldn't catch any of the words he was throwing at me.

"Slow down, I don't understand what your saying."

"Oh, sorry, uh, Orochimaru would like to see you right away. He has to discuss _important matters_ with you." He recited giving me a solute.

"Alright, but can I eat first?"

"He needs you at this very moment Kabuto, sorry. That's just what he tolled me." You're kidding me. My waffles had just finished toasting and now I can't eat them.

"Well what about you?" I asked the small boy.

"Huh?"

Have you eaten anything since you woke up?"

"Well, I-"

"How about you have my waffles." I won't be able to eat them anytime soon, so he might as well have them.

"Are you sure because I," I nodded pushing him toward the food.

"Thank you!" He smiled and started to stuff his face with my waffles. I could tell he was enjoying it. His young face would shine every time he ate a bight of a waffle drizzled with syrup. Suddenly I felt that I was in a hurry to get out of there. I really wanted those waffles; I didn't exactly want to watch someone enjoy them in front of me…

As I was walking back up stairs to Orochimaru's room, I couldn't stop thinking about those waffles. They looked so good!!! I started drooling but caught myself and wiped it all off before anyone could notice. But turns out somebody saw and it just had to be…

"Are you drooling?" Sasuke snickered. I turned to my side and saw Sasuke laughing at me.

"What do want?" I continued to wipe away the evidence off. The scene was quite embarrassing actually.

"Well, some short guy ran up to me saying that Orochimaru wanted to talk to me. Something about...important matters… or something like that."

"That's what he wants to talk to me about too." I said. Suddenly Sasuke started laughing.

"What?" I asked facing him. What was so funny?

"Nothing, nothing, sorry! Anyway, I wonder what's it's for?" Sasuke said stopping in front of the door as he dimmed down his laughter.

"I don't."

"Hmm?"

"Knowing Orochimaru, the _matter_ probably isn't as _important_ as he's making it sound."  
"You know this because, how?" Sasuke scratched his head. He doesn't know. He's only been here for a little less than a week, unlike me. Ever since Orochimaru killed the 3rd Hokage and lost his 2 arms, all of his important tasks have been the same.

"I just do." I answered. He shrugged and opened the door to Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru was there in front of us. I immediately bowed the second I saw him. It's an odd habit, I know, but I just got so used to it, plus he didn't seem to mind. In fact I think he likes it when I do that. Probably shows him how much more superior he is to me. Ya, I bet he would like that.

I could tell Sasuke was giving me a weird look. I couldn't see his face, but I just had a strange feeling that all eyes were on me. There was a long silence before I spoke up. I stood up right and looked up at Orochimaru.

"Good morning Lord Orochimaru." I looked at Sasuke waiting for him to do the same. But he just stood there watching me, like I was doing something wired. What does he know?

"Yes, good morning Kabuto, and Sasuke good morning to you too." Sasuke just nodded.

"How is your morning so far Sasuke?" He asked walking back toward his nightstand table. I looked at Sasuke waiting for him to answer.

"It's fine I guess." he shrugged. _It's fine I guess_. That's not a good answer for Orochimaru. Short answers are never good enough for him. He always wants long elaborate explanations. I could tell in his voice that he wasn't satisfied with the answer. Just shortly after Sasuke he said, "_I see…"_ That proves that he was a little disappointed. I tried to give Sasuke a look saying, "What's your problem?" but just as I turned to Sasuke, Orochimaru was facing me.

"Kabuto, is that…. Drool, on the side of your face?" Orochimaru asked. Are you kidding me! I thought I got rid of it all back in the hallway. I could feel my face heating up a little too. Just great…

"You should see your embarrassed little face, it's a full blown tomato!!!!!…" Sasuke shouted in full laughter. He was jabbing his finger at me and everything while I was wiping the rest off. Orochimaru just raised and eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Sasuke was wrong. I wasn't embarrassed. In fact this wasn't even embarrassing. No way, not at all. This was what you call pure humiliation.

I could feel my face getting darker. At this point I was scrapping, no clawing at my face. I could've sworn that all of it was off. And if it wasn't then I know Sasuke would have said something about it. Wait a minute…

**FLASHBACK:**

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, sorry!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"So that's what you were laughing at," I shouted back keeping my face covered. Sasuke just kept laughing.

"I don't know what's going on but can we please focus here?" I nodded smearing my hand all around my face one last time making sure that definitely, all of it was gone.

"Thank you. Know, I have to go send a message to a…friend of mine… can I trust you two to keep things in balance while I'm away?" You know what was funny. He strongly emphasized that the two of us would have to watch things, but he looked like he was talking to me. In fact, now that I'm looking at him, He was talking to me. Only. Not Sasuke. Just me. Great, we finally get someone else around here and I still end up doing all the work! I'm telln' ya there is seriously something wrong with the way things are around here.

"KABUTO!" I snapped my head back at Orochimaru. That's the last time I ignore him…

"_Ehem _as I was saying, I can't have you two to sitting around so, I've left some things to keep you busy." He pointed on his dresser.

"What type of things?" Sasuke grumbled. He didn't really care what Orochimaru ordered him to do. And I can see where he gets that attitude. It's because no matter what the task, assigned to him or the both of us, some how, I end up working and Sasuke is off somewhere else. So really, he just hates hearing what he has to do, instead of what he wants to do, what ever that may be. I didn't really picture Sasuke as the type of person to want things, like a bratty kid or something. He's annoying, most definitely, but not picky. No, he's more, laid back when it comes to quality.

"Kabuto," looked back at Orochimaru. Did I ignore him again? That's weird…

", Are you alright? You're acting a little," Orochimaru stopped looking for the right word to use. But Sasuke, oh no, he was just giving him ideas.

"He's acting a little, weird, stupid, annoying, ugly," Sasuke smiled turning to me. Ugly. Has he seen him self at all lately… I doubt it.

"Strange! Yes, that's it."

"Oh, uhm, I'm fine…." Orochimaru hated being ignored. But oh well, whenever he's talking, I just can't listen. Especially if it's something I've heard almost a million times.

"Sasuke, please watch Kabuto." He gave me an odd stare then waved his hand as he closed the door behind him. Well, it was just a bunch of workers, Sasuke, and I. I felt like I was having a flash back to yesterday. Orochimaru left, Sasuke left, and then I worked. A lone. Oh well. That's how it usually went anyway. So I guess I should just get used to it now.

" And I guess that's it! Not that hard huh?" Sasuke asked in my direction. But what the heck was he talking about.

"Y-ya! Of course!" I said grabbing what looked like a list from his hands.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Whatever…" I left into my room ignoring the footsteps behind me. If was coming into my room, then he better think again! The second I was in I shut the door. For once I just wanted to be alone, even if it's for just like, a second. I fell on my bed, like I've been working for hours.

"Great I'm feeling tired and the work hasn't even started yet…" I laughed a little but then I heard a knock at the door.

"Kabuto, c'mon, we need to get started before its dark out." Sasuke shouted, now banging the door. If he was trying to knock the thing down to the ground, then he was off to a good start.

"What do ya mean by _we_?" I faced my head back on the pillow. There was a long pause for a while. But I waited. And waited.

"Listen, I know your always complaining about how you're the only one who does stuff around here. And I'm sorry that I didn't notice it's been happening for a while. But I'm telling you now, It won't happen again." There was another pause.

"So, what I'm saying is, I'll help you this time!" Then there was another hit at the door. "But not if ya don't get out a there!!!" How did he know about that? I never flat out tolled him that I did everything myself. I never tolled anyone in fact. Did I? No. I don't think so.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, trying to get some answers.

"Oh don't act like you don't know! I read your journal all right! There were pages and pages talkn' about how you hated doing all the work!" he blurted out. Oh ya, I forgot, he did read it. Wait, I was writing about that stuff towards the beginning of the journal. That's where the most personal stuff is. Great. Well, maybe he didn't read all the other stuff about, when I first came here and all. Or at least I hope he didn't… I immediately jumped out of bed and ran up to the door. I unlocked it and slowly opened it to see Sasuke's face starring back at me.

"How much?" I asked. I had to know. I couldn't just sit around knowing Sasuke was walking around with my personal information.

"What?"

"I mean How Much Did You Read????" I opened the door fully. The question came out more like a shout. I stepped back trying to calm self down a little. Not working at all… Sasuke just stood there for a while, like he was thinking of an answer to a simple but loudly asked question. He then started to scratch his head a little.

" Oh, I don't know?" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, making me feel very annoyed. Nothing new.

" I'd say about half of the whole thing…" H-half. Of the whole. Thing. I think I felt my jaw drop a little. Half of the whole thing includes the beginning!!! This is bad. Then again he could be kidding.

"You're not serious." I looked into his eyes to make sure he was lying. Sasuke's eyes must be like double platted with tint or something because I couldn't see through him. There was no way to tell if he was talking the truth or not. But then, just barely noticeable, a small smile started to form. A blush was painted all over my face. He was messing with me. I knew it.

"SASUKE!!!!!" I shouted in his face. I shut the door again. He just chuckled a little.

"Must be pretty private stuff in that journal. That is, if you're getting all worried about me reading it."

"It's not just you, it' anyone! So just don't touch it. Actually stay away from my room." I yelled behind the door.

"Well that won't be easy considering that I'm cleaning all of upstairs. Which includes your room." What was he talking about? There was no way he stepping inside my room. Period.

" And you're doing downstairs." Ya right! I opened the door again.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO-"

"SO WHAT!"I could here a strange tension in Sasuke's voice. It was weird. He suddenly had a change in tone. I could hear footsteps, very heavy ones, leaving. Whatever, he still needs to stay away from my room.

"How about this, I do my room and you do everywhere else. See how it-" But Sasuke wasn't there.

"-feels." I walked into his room next door to see him scribbling away on what looked like a sheet of paper. I opened the door wider but was stopped by an odd noise. Sasuke was stabbing at the paper like he was in a battle with his pen as his weapon.

"Did you here me?" I stepped beside his desk and saw what he was so angrily hitting his pen at. I raised an eyebrow at the picture in front of me. It looked like a book on one sheet of paper. So many words, and all of them were being scratched out, stabbed, torn, and practically shredded apart by Sasuke. And while he was doing it, he was mumbling to him self. The words where all a jumble and I couldn't pick any of the words out. He didn't even seem to acknowledge my existence in the room.

I was sort a confused, and to tell you the truth, I was kind a freaked out too. I didn't know what to do. I started to have a little debate in my head. Should I try to talk to him? No he doesn't look like he would talk at all. Well I was talking to him so he better listen. Actually I'm just gonna leave. Wait but what if-

Suddenly, I felt my hand touch his shoulder. He shook of my hand lightly.

"What?" he asked crumpling up the paper before I got a chance to read what ever was still remaining of it. I grabbed his shoulder again but this time I pulled him around in his chair. I looked at his face. It was…angry.

"What are you doing?" It looked at his expression deflate at the question. He just stood up and walked to the door.

"What's your problem?" I asked again.

"Don't fallow me." He simply stated after shutting the door.

What was up with that? One second he's laughing at me, and then another he's acting all mad. But I didn't want to think about it too much. It was probably best to just let him be. After all, I had work to do. I picked up the list of things to do that was on top of Sasuke's bed. Might as well start cleaning this room first. And once again, I was left alone but this time slightly confused.

I went ahead and started making his bed. All the while as I was cleaning, I couldn't stop thinking about it. What happened earlier after Orochimaru left was really eating away at my mind. The scenes just kept playing and rewinding and playing and rewinding and playing over and over again in my head.

"_Listen, I know your always complaining about how you're the only one who does stuff around here. And I'm sorry that I didn't notice it's been happening for a while. But I'm telling you now, It won't happen again" "So, what I'm saying is, I'll help you this time!" "I'm sorry that I didn't notice it's been happening for a while" "I know your always complaining" "I'll help you this time."_

"_**It won't happen again."**_

It will happen again.

It did happen again.

That's how it always is.


End file.
